


Мое Собачье Дело

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна цель может помочь даже старым врагам найти общий язык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое Собачье Дело

**Author's Note:**

> На права Д.Роулинг на персонажей не покушаюсь.  
> Полагаю, можно было бы назвать некоторым АУ общее спокойное настроение поствоенного времени. 
> 
> Фик был первым пробным камнем в мир ГП.  
> Потом я набросала туда и другие.

Темная Метка взвилась над чернеющим вдалеке Запретным Лесом в полвосьмого вечера и все студенты, от первого до седьмого курса, не считая преподавательский состав, из любого места Хогвартса могли прекрасно видеть этот угрожающий знак. Конечно, война уже была закончена, а Воландеморт, чье имя сейчас не боялись произносить даже первокурсники, побежден и все равно появление черепа со змеей над лесом никого не оставило равнодушным.  
Впрочем, разница в отношении к Темной Метке до войны и после нее прекрасно чувствовалась уже следующим утром в Большом Зале. Если раньше любое упоминание Воландеморта погружало школу в какое-то оцепенение, молчаливый ужас и никто не смел поднять глаза на своего соседа, то сегодня Зал жужжал и кипел, точно пчелиный улей. Те, кто раньше даже не смел произносить имя Темного Лорда сейчас активно обсуждали случившееся, перебирая варианты, кто и зачем вчера мог пустить в небо Морсмордре.  
— Это точно Хорек! — Рон неприятно тыкал Гарри в бок острым локтем и через слово бросал ненавидящие взгляды на стол слизеринцев. — Кто еще, если не Хорек? Он и его дружки — зуб даю! Никак не могут смириться с тем, что продули и теперь мелко пакостят!  
Гарри ненавязчиво подставил руку между своими ребрами и локтем друга и тоже хмуро глянул на змеиный стол. В том, что это кто-то из слизеринцев парень и сам не сомневался. Хотя, если это и впрямь Малфой, то каким же упертым кретином надо быть? После завершения войны его семью и так еле-еле оправдали, а тут он не только подставился, а, считай, сразу купил себе билет до Азкабана.  
Уизли, словно почувствовав сомнения приятеля еще раз ткнул его локтем, наткнулся на руку Гарри и, удивленно посмотрев вниз, решительно потряс друга за плечо.  
— Это точно Малфой, я тебе говорю!  
Поттер пожал плечами. «Я-тебе-говорю» Рона, конечно, не было истиной в последней инстанции, а о его ненависти к слизеринцам вообще и Малфою в частности не знал только глухой, но вариант с Хорьком и впрямь был очень правдоподобный.  
— Надо будет его проверить, — тихо шепнул Гарри, уверенно кивнув и отвернулся от чужого стола, без энтузиазма уставившись в свою тарелку.  
— Гарри, — Гермиона, сидящая рядом, аккуратно тронула его за локоть, — ты же не собираешься в это лезть? Ты уже многое сделал, оставь это учителям и аврорам. Нам сейчас намного важнее закончить седьмой курс. Экзамены на самом деле намного ближе, чем тебе кажется.  
Парень закусил губу и, приуныв еще сильнее, согласно кивнул. Иногда ему казалось, что он лучше бы второй раз сразился с Воландемортом, чем готовился к ТРИТОНам по зельеварению.

*

Гермиона держала их с Роном в библиотеке до последнего. Заставляла самостоятельно строчить доклад, отказывалась отвечать на какие-либо вопросы и, кажется, специально выискивала в тексте самые мелкие ошибки, обещая за них такой нагоняй, что сам Филч позавидовал бы. Уизли вздрагивал при каждой новой предполагаемой каре и покорно исправлял ошибки, впрочем, не переставая ворчать. Гарри сначала тоже прилежно исправлял каждую мелкую помарку, пока внезапно не понял, что подруга просто пытается вымотать их, чтобы быть уверенной, что все, на что они будут способны после ее занятий — крепкий сон до самого утра.  
Когда Гермиона в очередной раз удалилась за каким-то пудовым фолиантам Поттер дернул друга за плечо и, наклонившись к самому его уху, быстро зашептал:  
— Рон, мне нужна твоя помощь. Гермиона нас просто дурит после всей этой суматохи с Меткой и до отбоя никого из нас не отпустит. Я постараюсь сослаться на что-нибудь и пойду патрулировать коридоры, а ты постарайся отвлечь ее.  
— Гарри, ты хочешь бросить меня на растерзание Грейнджер и трансфигурации?! — рыжий испуганно вцепился в руку друга. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого! К тому же, я тоже хочу прижать Хорька!  
— Вот и прикрой меня, если хочешь поймать Малфоя! Обоих она ни за что не отпустит!  
Уизли поджал губы, обиженно взглянув на него и раздраженно отпустил Гарри, скинув с себя его руки. Парень извиняясь напоследок сжал плечо друга и снова склонился над свитками, в ожидании подруги.  
Когда Грейнджер вернулась он выждал еще полчаса, а затем наигранно тяжело вздохнул, снял очки и болезненно потерер переносицу. Гермиона, слишком увлеченная своим докладом, не заметила этого движения и Гарри пришлось вздохнуть второй раз, уже громче. Рон пнул его под столом ногой, но ничего не сказал.  
Девушка оторвалась от своих записей и подняла немного рассеянный взгляд на друга.  
— Что такое, Гарри? Если у тебя снова проблемы с…  
— Да нет, не обращай внимания. Просто голова болит. Да и устал я очень. Сам не ожидал, что все эти дела с Пожирателями меня до сих пор волнуют, а сейчас словно все навалилось…  
Гермиона обеспокоенно прикрыла книгу, уже куда больше внимания уделяя Поттеру. Рон украдкой закатил глаза, за что уже Гарри пнул его под столом.  
— Если тебе так плохо, то катись спать! — зло бросил рыжий. Гермиона удивленно и недовольно взглянула на него и Уизли, сдаваясь, вздохнул, добавив: — Я имею в виду, что у меня совсем беда с этим докладом, а Гарри мне мешает своим несчастным видом. Если тебе плохо — зачем мучаешься? Доклад только послезавтра сдавать. Не можешь сейчас собраться — ложись спать пораньше.  
— Да, спасибо, Рон. Наверное, я так и сделаю, — Поттер еще раз вздохнул, собирая свои записи. — Прости, Гермиона. Я вас и правда оставлю.  
— Конечно-конечно, Гарри, лучше хорошенько выспись!  
Парень благодарно улыбнулся девушке и, получив ответную улыбку, быстро собрал все свои свитки, перья и книги. Уходя он обернулся и, поймав хмурый взгляд Уизли, прошептал одними губами: «Спасибо». Друг еще раз закатил глаза и слишком сильно провел пером по пергаменту. Послышался хруст бумаги, сдавленная ругань Рона и недовольные вскрики Гермионы. Гарри счел за лучшее не провоцировать рыжего и поспешно вышел из библиотеки.  
Этой ночью он и впрямь прижмет Малфоя. Ну, или любого другого Пожирателя Смерти, кем бы он там ни был.

*

Сложнее всего было дождаться отбоя. Гарри недооценил подругу — просто уйти из библиотеки, оставив их наедине с Роном, оказалось недостаточно. Конечно, она еще с час поучала рыжего, а потом предложила переместиться в гриффиндорскую гостиную, якобы, потому что им осталось уже не так много и заниматься в мягком кресле было намного приятнее, чем на деревянной скамье. Уизли, разумеется, не стал спорить — может, потому что не увидел в этом предложение тайного смысла, а может, все еще тая обиду на приятеля. Так или иначе, но пока эти двое торчали в гостиной Гарри не мог и носа показать из спальни и, вытянувшись на кровати за тяжелым балдахином, прикладывал все силы, чтобы не заснуть.  
Выдержки Герми можно было позавидовать — девушка просидела до самого отбоя и даже после него задержалась там на полчаса, что было совсем не свойственно Грейнджер. Но как только оставленное в гостиной следящее заклинание сообщило Поттеру, что путь свободен, парень, не теряя больше ни секунды, схватил карту и мантию и как можно быстрее убрался из башни.  
Хуже всего было даже не то, как сложно оказалось ждать нужного часа, а то, что Гарри потерял столько времени зря. Вряд ли тот, кто любит оставлять Метки над лесом задолго до отбоя стал бы сегодня ждать ночи, чтобы выбраться из подземелий и отправиться по свои мерзким делам. Да чего уж там — Майлфой-или-кто-бы-там-ни-был к этому времени мог давно уже выбраться из Хогвартся и затеряться где-то в лесу — тут уже никакая карта не поможет.  
Накинув на себя мантию Гарри бегом помчался в подземелья, на ходу разворачивая пергамент и произнося заклинание. Стоило только на желтоватой поверхности проявиться коридорам и следам, как Поттер с облегчением выдохнул, сбавляя шаг. Хорек и впрямь был слишком далеко от своей кроватки, но покинуть территорию замка не успел.  
На следующем повороте Гарри резко повернул в другую сторону от подземелий и неторопливо пошел в нужном направление, следом за следами под именем Д. Малфоя.  
Тот, кажется, и не ждал погони. По крайней мере, Хорек уверенно спешил к выходу, не особенно прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам и не оглядываясь. Впрочем, если ты староста факультета, ты себе и не такое можешь позволить. Последнее вспомнилось с опозданием и немного огорчило Поттера. Впрочем, парень почти сразу приободрился, видя, как спешит слизеринец.  
«Опаздывает.» — мстительно подумал Гарри и немного ускорил шаг.  
Малфой замешкался было у дверей, оглядевшись — староста старостой, а покидать территорию Хогвартса даже ему было нельзя. Впрочем, не увидев ничего подозрительного он толкнул дверь и быстрым шагом направился в сторону леса. Поттер ускорился, придержав дверь и тоже поспешил за Хорьком по размытой недавним дождем тропе.  
Примерно на полпути до леса Хорек неожиданно сорвался на бег, на ходу вытащив палочку и подбирая полы мантии, чтобы она не путалась в ногах. Это настолько удивило Гарри, что он в первый момент замешкался, отстав. Почему-то он совсем не мог представить Малфоя бегающим. А особенно бегающим вот так, хлюпая по грязи и подбирая мантию. Было в этом что-то такое не-аристократичное, что Поттер в первый момент был готов поверить, что обознался и все это время шел вовсе и не за Драко Малфоем, а за каким-то очень похожим однофамильцем. Впрочем, когда свет луны осветил такое неприятно знакомое, бледное лицо Хорька Гарри опомнился и поспешил следом.  
Уже у самого леса Поттер, наконец, догнал на удивление резвого слизеринца и решив больше не тратить напрасно время, быстро вытащил палочку, на ходу скидывая мантию.  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Палочка отлетела в одну сторону, Малфой — в другую. Гарри победно усмехнулся и неторопливо подойдя к Хорьку с довольной улыбкой оглядел растянувшегося в грязи парня.  
— Попался, Хорек? — поинтересовался с усмешкой.  
— Поттер! — зло выдохнул тот в ответ, не поднимаясь с земли, но сверкая на своего врага таким яростным взглядом, что Поттер крепче сжал в руке палочку.  
И не напрасно, потому что в следующий момент Малфой резко перекатился в сторону, пачкая мантию со всех сторон, но и сбивая с ног Гарри. Тот охнул, но в следующий момент уже вскочил на ноги. Хорек, к сожалению, тоже и неожиданно быстро подался вперед, резко выкидывая вперед кулак, попав прямо в живот противнику. Поттер сдавленно выдохнул, но не остался в долгу и вот они оба уже оказались в грязи, забыв про палочки и остервенело тыча кулаками то в живот, то в подбородок своему врагу.  
Один Мерлин знает, сколько это могло бы продолжаться, но внезапно откуда-то со стороны леса в небо вылетели струи дыма и сложились над башнями Хогвартса в такую знакомую обоим парням Метку. Гарри так растерялся, что отпустил своего противника и, сразу же схлопотав от него ногой в живот, отлетел в сторону. Хорек резко вскочил на ноги, быстро нашел в грязи свою палочку и угрожающе направил ее на кашляющего после удара гриффиндорца.  
— Доволен, Поттер?! — зло выкрикнул Малфой, крепче сжимая палочку в дрожащих руках. — Надеюсь, ты теперь хотя бы доволен собой?!  
— Но… — Гарри переводил растерянный взгляд с Хорька на Метку. — Но если это не ты, то…  
— Я?! — возглас получился таким резким и яростным, что чуть было не сорвался на визг. — По-твоему, я совсем идиот, Поттер? После того, как…  
Внезапно Малфой оборвался, перевел дыхание и, наградив своего врага тяжелым взглядом, тихо закончил.  
— Я возвращаюсь. Надеюсь, если уж мозгами ты обделен, то тебе хватит хотя бы твоего хваленого гриффиндорского благородства, чтобы не нападать со спины.  
Пока Хорек удалялся в своей перепачканной грязью мантии Гарри растерянно смотрел ему вслед, так и не найдя, что сказать. А потом говорить что-либо стало и вовсе некому.  
Возвращаясь обратно он снова вспомнил, как Малфой бегал и как совсем не-по-Малфоевски метко бил кулаком в живот. Почему-то, вопреки злости и раздражению воспоминания о недавних побоях вызывали какое-то неуместное уважение.

*

На следующий день Большой Зал кипел пуще прежнего. Теперь уже все бросали косые взгляды на слизеринский стол, а имя Драко Малфой слышалось среди общего шепота чаще и четче.  
— Ну что, ты прижал Хорька?  
Рон жарко дышал в ухо и Гарри приходилось снова отстраняться, вытирая его о плечо.  
— Не совсем, — неуверенно отозвался Поттер, не сводя взгляда со входа в зал  
Малфой до сих пор не появился и Гарри сам не мог понять, почему именно это его беспокоит. То есть причин-то конечно было море — во-первых, его появления ждал весь зал и это нетерпение, казалось, каждому передавалось по воздуху. Каждый хотел поймать взгляд Пожирателя, который даже после победы над Воландемортом продолжает упрямо следовать его делу. С другой стороны Гарри единственный знал, что Малфой был невиновен — во всяком случае вчера у него точно было алиби в лице самого Поттера — и сосущее чувство вины не давало покоя. И это было во-вторых. В-третьих, хотя он и залечил сам все свои ссадины заклинанием, все равно хотелось увидеть синие разводы на бледном лице Хорька. Ну или, наоборот, убедиться, что их нет.  
— Как это «не совсем»?! — Уизли вырвал друга из его размышлений, снова почти прижавшись губами к его уху. — Он никуда не ходил вчера?  
— Ходил-ходил… — Гарри небрежно отмахнулся, возвращаясь к свей тарелки. — Просто это не он…  
— Как «не он»?! — Рон обиженно насупился.  
Поттер только пожал плечами и рыжий, не получив больше никаких ответов, хмуро замолчал.  
Малфой не пришел в зал и через пятнадцать минут — тянуть время дальше было бесполезно, уже даже Рон с Гермионой ушли вперед. Гарри, наконец, отодвинул от себя давно опустевшую тарелку и, встав, тоже направился к выходу. И именно в этот момент староста Слизерина изволил появится. Поттер замешкался, увидев своего врага и как-то слишком внимательно разглядывая его бледное, идеальное лицо без всяких ссадин. Тот бросил в ответ уничижительный взгляд и неторопливо прошел дальше.  
— Что, никак не успокоишься, волондеморское отродье?! — крик раздался откуда-то от хаффлпафского стола слева от Гарри и в сторону Малфоя полетел кусок колбасы.  
Прежде, чем Поттер успел подумать, он уже вытянул руку вперед, поймав злосчастную колбасу и раздраженно обернулся в сторону голоса.  
— Это не Малфой! Я могу ручаться, потому что сам…  
Прежде, чем он успел договорить, чья-то рука схватила его за плечо, резко потянув назад, разворачивая лицом в другую сторону. А стоило ему повернуться, как Гарри почти врезался носом в нос Хорька. Серые глаза были полны такой злостью, что Поттер даже растерялся. А в следующий момент чужой кулак до отвращения знакомо ударил в живот.  
— Засунь свое благородство себе в жопу, Поттер, и избавь меня от него! — яростно прошипел Малфой ему в лицо, в следующее мгновение оттолкнув и невозмутимо отправившись дальше.  
Гарри еще какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, стараясь отдышаться и мысленно зарекся еще когда-либо проявлять благородство по отношению к Хорьку. И даже со спины обязательно нападет, как бы ни было противно — пусть только возможность представится.

*

Возможность напасть на слизеринского Хорька со спины представилась даже раньше, чем он смел надеяться.  
Той же ночью следы Д. Малфоя снова появились на карте и Гарри решил, что вне зависимости от того, имеет Хорек отношения к Пожирателям или нет, но легко отделаться за то, что было в Большом Зале он ему не даст.  
Достаточно скоро найдя Малфоя в одном из коридоров Поттер осторожно подкрался ближе, а оказавшись за его спиной так же, как и Хорек с утра, схватил того за плечо, резко развернул и с силой припер к стене. Растерянность, удивление и даже тень страха на лице поганца того стоили и Гарри, воодушевившись, уже даже хотел как-то прокомментировать эту свою маленькую победу, когда сообразил, что забыл снять мантию перед тем, как напасть. Зло выругавшись, Поттер резко сдернул невидимый покров с плеч и растерянность и страх в глазах Малфоя резко сменились прежней яростью. Гарри даже почувствовал, как Малфой напрягся под его рукой.  
— Пришел взять реванш, Поттер? — зло прошипел тот, благоразумно не пытаясь вырваться.  
Гарри задумался о возможности и впрямь для начала съездить кулаком в живот своему врагу. В память о всем хорошем и для создания правильного настроения. Но чертово благородство взяло вверх и он нехотя отказался от этой идеи. Впрочем, не отказал себе в удовольствие сгрести Малфоя за мантию и хорошенько его встряхнуть.  
— Я хотел спросить: какого черта, Малфой?!  
— «Какого черта» что, Поттер?! Какого черта ты набросился на меня вчера или какого черта не я пустил Метку?! Ну, смелее!  
Гарри в первый момент смутился, ослабив хватку, но в следующий миг снова собрался и еще раз тряханул Хорька.  
— Какого черта ты врезал мне сегодня утром, когда я вступился за тебя?!  
Малфой закатил глаза и раздраженно смахнул с себя руки Поттера.  
— Если тебе свербит, Поттер, и так неймется поиграть в благородного рыцаря — играй в него для своей Уизлетты, мне твои подвиги не нужны. Сам знаешь, куда можешь их засунуть.  
Гарри закусил губу, сжав кулак, но врезать Малфою не успел, потому что тот неожиданно продолжил.  
— Думаю, даже если бы я был так же туп, как твой Уизли, мне хватило бы мозгов не лезть в уже проигранную войну. И это даже если не говорить о том, что моя семья в ней так и не участвовала.  
— Ну так в чем тогда дело?! — Поттер раздраженно всплеснул руками. — Вот я бы и сказал это! Тебе что, так нравится получать колбасой в лицо?!  
Малфой зло сверкнул на него глазами, но продолжил.  
— Видишь ли, Поттер, я не жду, что такой дурень, как ты, поймет, но твое чертово благородство может меня порядком подставить, так что, если тебе правда так неймется сделать что-то хорошее — заткнись и не суйся.  
— Почему это? — Гарри совсем растерялся от столь развернутого ответа.  
Вопрос вырвался машинально и хотя парень не ждал, что ему ответят, Малфой неожиданно продолжил.  
— Потому что, Поттер, как я уже сказал, моя семья не участвовала в войне. Если в Хогвартс и впрямь пробрались какие-то особенно фанатичные Пожиратели, то для меня они куда опаснее, чем для тебя. И предвидя твое очередное тупое «почему» поясняю — потому что фанатиков должна куда больше интересовать месть предателям, чем война с тем, кто уже победил Темного Лорда. И все это я говорю тебе лишь потому, что, надеюсь, что так ты сообразишь лучше и окончательно отстанешь от меня. Это не нужно ни тебе, ни мне, так что уволь меня от своего внимания.  
— Но ведь все…  
— А вот с тем, что обо мне думают все, я точно разберусь как-нибудь без тебя, Поттер. Думаю, народная любовь — это больше по твоей части. А теперь позволь.  
И Малфой прошел мимо, толкнув Гарри плечом. Тот еще пару секунд постоял, обдумывая сказанное, а затем обернулся, в два шага догоняя Хорька и ловя его за руку. Впрочем, благоразумно сразу отступая на шаг назад. И не зря — Малфой, оборачиваясь, снова было махнул кулаком, но, промазав, недовольно поморщился.  
— Что еще, Поттер?  
Гарри помедлил, растерянно растрепав себе волосы.  
— Ну?  
— Эм…в общем, ты это, прости. Ну, за драку, и за мантию, и за то, что тоже, как и все, подумал первым делом на тебя.  
Малфой, кажется, растерялся, не ожидая такого. С полминуты постоял, растерянно, моргая, а затем как-то неубедительно поморщился.  
— Ты это, Поттер, засунь свое «прости» туда же, куда и благородство с подвигами.  
Этот выпад получился у сбитого с толку Хорька таким неубедительным, что Гарри даже улыбнулся.  
— Слушай, Малфой, а раз уж нам обоим есть дело до этих Пожирателей, почему бы не объединить силы?  
Тот какое-то время молчал, а затем сделал шаг вперед, неожиданно схватив гиффиндорца за подбородок и, слегка приблизившись, внимательно заглянул в глаза.  
— Ты. Что. Охренел. Поттер? — чеканя слова тихо выдохнул Малфой в его лицо. А затем, резко отпустив удивленного парня, отвернулся. — Твоя помощь — последняя в списке из того, что мне когда-нибудь было нужно, сразу следом за народной любовью. Хотя… если ты будешь следовать за мной верным сторожевым псом и выполнять все мои команды, я, возможно, и передумаю.  
— Да ты сбрендил, Малфой! Не переоценивай свою аристократичную задницу! — Гарри резко провел рукой по подбородку, словно стараясь стереть даже ощущение от чужого прикосновения.  
Малфой в ответ только рассмеялся, неопределенно махнув рукой и неторопливо удаляясь по коридору. Уже на повороте он помедлил и, обернувшись, насмешливо крикнул.  
— Кстати, Поттер. Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за твои прогулки после отбоя!

*

Хотя, если не считать разговор с Малфоем, ночь прошла достаточно спокойно, весь следующий день был для Гарри, как в тумане. Рон снова шипел что-то про Пожирателей и Хорька, но Поттер его даже не слушал. На самом деле, он поймал себя на том, что сейчас его раздражает все эти разговоры о вине Малфоя. При чем не только от друга, но и от всех остальных. А все студенты, как на зло, говорил только об этом. Даже за змеиным столом некоторые младшекурсники поглядывали на блондина испуганно и раздраженно. А редкие особенно отчаянные идиоты пытались кинуть в Малфоя то мятым пергаментом, то куском какой-то еды, но Хорек, не отрываясь от завтрака, периодически поднимал руку, не глядя останавливая то один, то другой импровизированный снаряд.  
Гарри нестерпимо хотелось подняться и заявить всем, что Малфой невиновен и каким бы мерзким слизнем он не был, не стоит делать из невинного человека козла отпущения, но в голове все еще стояли вчерашние слова и Поттер не рыпался.  
За весь день у них не было ни одного общего занятия, а на обед слизеринский староста не явился и Гарри немного забыл и о чувстве вины, и о самом Хорьке.  
Впрочем, только до тех пор, пока во время вечернего патруля снова не наткнулся на Малфоя в коридоре третьего этажа. Помявшись, Гарри хотел было развернуться, направившись сразу на четвертый этаж — в конце концов, раз уж Хорек точно не при чем, зачем тратить на него время? —, но так и не сумел заставить себя это сделать и тихонько пошел следом.  
Малфой неторопливо шел по коридорам, прислушиваясь и периодически заглядывая в окна, словно ожидая, что Темная Метка вот-вот вновь взовьется над лесом. Сейчас он выглядел таким непривычно серьезным и сосредоточенным, что был просто не похож на себя, без всех этих ухмылок, сдвинутых бровей и аристократичных ужимок. И Гарри даже подумал, что так ему, пожалуй, идет значительно больше.  
Тот уже обошел весь третий этаж и собрался было подниматься выше, когда неожиданно остановился у самой лестницы на четвертый этаж. Помедлил, прислушиваясь, а затем сделал несколько шагов наверх. Поттер пошел следом и совершенно растерялся, когда Хорек неожиданно резко развернулся и размашистыми шагами двинулся назад. Гарри попятился, запутался в мантии и, растерянно охнув, упал с нижних ступенек, приземлившись прямиком на пятую точку. Капюшон мантии-невидимки слетел, а в следующий момент нога Малфоя внезапно оказалась на его невидимой груди.  
— Поттер, — неприязненно выплюнул Хорек, поморщившись. — Так я и думал. Пока ты так сопишь, тебе никакая магия не поможет.  
Гарри хмыкнул, пошевелился, пытаясь сбросить с себя ногу соперника, но тот только сильнее надавил.  
— Мне казалось, что ты чуточку умнее, Поттер. Я вчера тебе все сказал — в твоей помощи я не нуждаюсь, а у тебя нет повода следить за мной, раз ты знаешь, что я вне подозрений.  
— Но… — Гарри распахнул мантию, взявшись за ногу Хорька, но тот не поддавался. Гарри перевел на него хмурый взгляд, — Слушай, Малфой, какого черта ты упрямишься?! Вдвоем и правда все выяснить было бы проще, раз уж у нас с тобой одна цель.  
— У нас с тобой, Поттер, по определению не может быть одной цели. Я уже говорил тебе, но могу повторить, раз уж у народного героя проблемы с памятью — я мог бы позволить тебе послушно бежать следом, но делать что-либо «с тобой заодно» я не собираюсь. И маловероятно, что когда-нибудь соберусь. Так что решай, Поттер: либо ты идешь со мной на моих условиях, либо катись к черту.  
Малфой, наконец, убрал ногу и Гарри резко вскочил на ноги, недовольно отряхиваясь. Хорек, как ни странно, стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, словно ожидая окончательного решения Гарри. Поттер помедлил, исподлобья глянув на него и, наконец, тяжело вздохнув, кивнул.  
— Ладно уж, Малфой, поиграю с тобой в эти твои игры с собачками, раз уж тебе неймется. Не представляю, как ты себе видишь весь этот балаган, но я хотел бы быстрее решить проблему с Пожирателями и вдвоем мы должны бы справиться быстрее.  
Хорек какое-то время молча стоял, ни то испытывающие, ни то задумчиво, разглядывая Поттера, а затем, словно расслабившись, опустил руки, с усмешкой кивнув.  
— Что ж, договорились. В таком случае встречаемся завтра в семь часов около Дракучей Ивы. Чтобы все приказы исполнялись с первого раза и на собачьи печенье можешь не рассчитывать. И, разумеется, еще пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за сегодня.  
Гарри с силой сжал зубы, стараясь справиться с собой и сдержанно кивнув. Хорек в первый момент удивленно вскинул бровь, а затем рассмеялся, неожиданно потянувшись и непривычно приветливым жестом потрепав Поттера по голове.  
— Молодец, хороший пес, Поттер, пока ты усвоил все вполне верно. До завтра.  
Глядя вслед удаляющемуся по лестнице Малфою Гарри растерянно провел рукой по голове, где его только что мягко касались прохладные пальцы. Как ни странно, но ни противно, ни унизительно это парню не показалось. Пожалуй, в этом прикосновение даже было что-то приятное…  
Поттер опомнился, невольно поежившись от этих своих мыслей и, вновь накинув плащ, быстро направился обратно в гриффиндорскую башню. Еще пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора Гермиона ему точно не простит.

*

Когда на следующий день Малфой показался в Большом Зале Гарри не поверил своим глазам — осунувшийся, какой-то замученный, он, кажется, с трудом передвигал ноги и с еще большим трудом сохранял на лице маску абсолютной невозмутимости. Залегшие под глазами синяки портили светлую кожу и делали его лицо совсем измотанным.  
— Смотри-ка, все-таки совесть не дает Хорьку спать ночами, — мстительно кинул Рон и кто-то из гриффиндорцев одобрительно прыснул.  
Поттер только нахмурился, чуть поведя плечами. Вчера, во время ночного обхода, Малфой выглядел абсолютно иначе. Неужели он что-то успел разузнать после того, как Гарри ушел?  
Когда Хорек опустился на свое место по залу прокатился странный шепоток и в парня уже почти привычно полетели съедобные и бумажные снаряды. Конечно, Малфой как и раньше останавливал их на полпути, но несколько бумажек все же угодило ему в затылок и Гарри неожиданно поймал себя на том, что досадливо кусает губу.  
Отдернув сам себя он повернулся к своей тарелке, но никакого аппетита уже не было и в помине. Спешно распрощавшись с Роном и Гермионой Гарри сослался на забытый в спальне доклад и быстро вышел из зала — слишком велика была вероятность, что если он продолжит оставаться здесь, то бросит какую-нибудь глупость, которая может потом выйти Малфою боком.  
Уже на выходе парень почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и, резко обернувшись, встретился с внимательными, серыми глазами. Тот, кажется, вздрогнул, не ожидая, что его заметят и быстро отвернулся, уткнувшись в свою тарелку. Поттер помялся было на пороге, переступая с ноги на ногу, а затем резко отвернулся, уходя прочь. Расшифровать взгляды Хорька ему так и не удалось и, ради собственного спокойствия, Гарри остановился на варианте, что Малфой просто боялся, что он что-либо ляпнет.  
К сожалению, в этот день у них было полно совместных занятий и Поттер, как на зло, мог весь день любоваться помятой мордой бывшего врага и нынешнего союзника.  
Часам к пяти, после всех занятий, Гарри не выдержал и отправился на поиски Малфоя. Тот нашелся не скоро, в одном из коридоров подземелья, но выглядел Хорек в тот момент очень красноречиво — он стоял, привалившись спиной к стене и, прижавшись к ней затылком, болезненно морщился, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Малфой? .. — осторожно позвал Гарри, подходя ближе.  
Тот вздрогнул и резко отдернув руки, отступил от стены.  
— Какого черта, Поттер? — зло прошипел Хорек, быстро оглядываясь. — Ты что, не знаешь, какой сейчас час?! Еще слишком рано, идиот! Иди, погуляй!  
Поттер не обратил на него никакого внимания, сделав несколько шагов вперед и, оказавшись рядом с Малфоем стремительно прижал ладонь к его лбу, словно боясь передумать или осознать, что делает.  
— Мне кажется, ты сегодня не в лучшей форме, чтобы куда-то идти. Подумай, я ведь правда могу им всем сказать, что ты не виновен в Метке — тогда все эти насмешки сразу прекратятся.  
— Ты идиот, Поттер?! — парень с силой оттолкнул его руку, отступая назад. — Мне казалось, я тебе уже все объяснил! Ты что, не способен понять даже такие простые вещи?! А свое беспокойств засунь себе в… в общем, катись с ним подальше. Я сам способен трезво оценивать свои силы. Мне лестно видеть, что ты все правильно понял про сторожевого пса, но не переигрывай! Если ты не понимаешь, где место и время для наших маленьких ролевых игр, а где - нет, то можешь сразу…  
Договорить слизеринец не успел. Внезапно все его бледное лицо приобрело какой-то зеленоватый оттенок, он пошатнулся, а в следующий момент повалился на пол без сознания. Гарри успел поймать Хорька в последний момент, в нескольких дюймах от каменного пола и поразился, какой же тот легкий.  
Пару мгновений Поттер постоял в коридоре с Малфоем на руках, рассеяно оглядываясь, а затем не нашел ничего мудрее, кроме как отнести Хорька в его комнату. И впервые был по-настоящему рад, что однажды подслушал пароль от нее.

*

Сейчас, глядя на мечущегося на кровати Малфоя, Гарри не покидало ощущение дежавю. Конечно же, сам он никогда не видел себя со стороны во время тех жутких кошмаров, которые приходили к нему ночами, показывая мир глазами Воландеморта. И Поттер не мог знать, как тогда выглядел сам. Так же метался по кровати, сминая простынь? Так же открывал и закрывал рот в беззвучном крике, а пересохшие от увиденных кошмаров губы так же беспомощно кривились в болезненных гримасах? Так же метались глаза под веками? Так же ли выступала испарина на лбу? Он не знал точно, но сейчас, глядя на страдания слизеринца, которого сейчас даже в мыслях не получалось назвать Хорьком, думал, что да, именно так он сам когда-то и выглядел.  
Какое-то время Гарри сидел рядом, не уверенный до конца в том, стоит ли лезть в это дело. Но не прошло и десяти минут, как он решительно кивнул себе, достал палочку и, уверенно взмахнув ей над головой Малфоя, тихо произнес заклинание. До банальности простое, короткое, но искаженное муками лицо в тот же момент разгладилось, дыхание выровнялось и тот сквозь сон повернулся набок, заснув уже спокойным, нормальным сном.  
Это заклинание в те беспокойные дни специально для Гарри придумала Гермиона. Поттер сам тогда не поверил, что такое простое заклятье может избавить его от тех жутких кошмаров и подарить спокойный сон, но после первой же попытки убедился - да, может. Тогда оно стало настоящим спасением для него. Но и дьявольским искушением. Гарри мечтал проводить под ним каждую ночь, но не мог позволить себе этого, считая, что обязан видеть все эти кошмары. Если судьба подарила ему шанс подглядывать за действиями своего врага, он просто не мог отказаться от этого полезного, хоть и ужасного подарка. Так что в итоге он пользовался этим заклинанием очень редко, только чтобы дать себе передышку — иногда раз в неделю, а иногда даже реже.  
Но что бы там ни снилось Малфою, вряд ли эти сны были так уж важны для него.  
Какое-то время Поттер посидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, не зная, что делать дальше: остаться? уйти? Оставаться было как-то глупо, да и Малфой, скорее всего, слюной изойдет, если проснется и увидит его здесь. Уходить? Конечно, этот вариант был наиболее логичный, но Гарри никак не мог решиться подняться с места и бросить своего врага здесь одного. В конце концов, Малфой был сейчас в беде, а что с ним произошло, Поттер так и не выяснил.  
Пока он размышлял, не находя ответа, слизеринец во сне перевернулся на другой бок, потянулся и вдруг резко вскочил, садясь на кровати.  
— Что такое? .. — Малфой растерянно огляделся. Встретившись глазами с Поттером он в первый момент открыл было рот, а затем, опомнившись, яростно сузил глаза, судорожно зашарив по мантии в поисках палочки. — Какого черта, Поттер?! Что ты здесь делаешь?! Клянусь, ты пожалеешь о том, что…  
Гарри мысленно выдохнул, радуясь, что дилемма решилась сама собой. А еще радуясь, что предусмотрительно вытащил палочку из кармана хоть и бывшего, но все же врага.  
— Это ищешь? — Гарри усмехнулся, покрутив в воздухе оружием Малфоя и с удовольствием наблюдая, как его вечно бледное лицо заливается краской. Выждал пару секунд, любуясь зрелищем, а затем небрежно кинул палочку на кровать перед слизеринцем. Впрочем, не забыв сразу после этого предупредительно направить на него свою. — Успокойся, Малфой, я тебя не убивать пришел, а палочку забрал, только чтобы ты спросонья не натворил чего-то, за что потом придется извиняться.  
Хорек (сейчас, когда он снова пылал яростью, прозвище легло пришло само) покраснел еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что это просто невозможно. Схватил свою палочку, яростно сжав ее в кулаке, но поднимать не стал. Впрочем, та ненависть, которая плескалась сейчас в серых глазах, казалось, могла уничтожить не хуже любой Авады.  
— Я лучше откушу себе язык, чем когда-нибудь извинюсь перед тобой, Поттер! — шипя от ярости выплюнул тот. — Немедленно убирайся из моей комнаты, пока цел!  
— И это твоя благодарность за помощь? — Гарри примирительно поднял руки вверх. — После того, как я тащил твою бессознательную тушку по вашим змеиным норам?  
— Какая, к чертовой матери… — зло начал было тот и вдруг оборвался, побледнев.  
Резко оглядевшись, Малфой как-то потерянно ощупал свое лицо, а затем, стремительно скатившись с кровати, не обращая уже никакого внимания на Поттера, подбежал к зеркалу, придирчиво разглядывая свое отражение. Как ни странно, но хотя Хорек поспал нормально от силы полчаса, он выглядел уже значительно лучше.  
— Хорошо, Поттер, что ты видел? — наконец выдохнул он, не отворачиваясь от зеркала.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— В смысле, что? Погано ты выглядел с самого утра — тебя таким весь Хогвартс видел.  
— Я. Знаю. Как. Я. Выглядел. Утром. — сдержанно, очень сдержанно, чеканя каждое слово, проговорил Малфой, все еще не глядя на незваного гостя. — Ты притащился в подземелья и начал изображать рыцаря. Я спрашиваю, что было дальше?  
— Ты наорал на меня? — предположил свой вариант ухмыляющийся герой, уже откровенно и с удовольствием издеваясь. Но видя, как яростно Хорек схватился за край стола и как побледнели его костяшки, уже более мирно добавил: — Дальше ты потерял сознание, Малфой, и не дергайся ты так. Ты бухнулся в обморок прямо в коридоре, а потом я притащил тебя сюда.  
Тот крепче сжал пальцы на столе, мученически пожевал губу, прикрыв глаза, а затем, словно переступив себя, спросил.  
— А здесь я… просто спал?  
Гарри хотел был ответить что-нибудь эдакое, но видя, как тяжело его собеседнику дается этот разговор, подумав, не стал провоцировать.  
— Нет и, кажется, ты сам это знаешь. Тебе снились кошмары?  
Малфой бросил на него косой, злой взгляд, а затем словно бы сдулся в один момент. Выдохнул, снова прикрыв глаза и, вернувшись к кровати, устало опустился на край.  
— Да, Поттер, мне снились кошмары, — без ужимок и выпадов прямо признался он. — Как и прошлой ночью. И позапрошлой. Лучше уж совсем не спать, чем спать и видеть это. Я хотел патрулировать коридоры до самого утра, но вчера меня поймал преподаватель и отправил досыпать. На самом деле, лучше уж… — Малфой тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, так и не договорив.  
— Что за кошмары? — осторожно спросил Гарри, боясь спугнуть момент такой поразительной для Хорька покорности.  
— Не твое собачье дело, Поттер! — словно опомнившись, вновь вскинулся он, хотя пыла до обычных выпадов явно не дотягивало. — Я и так тебе сболтнул лишнего, а теперь убирайся.  
— Как это не мое? — возмутился Гарри, даже не подумав подняться с места. — Очень даже мое собачье дело, раз уж я записался к тебе в сторожевые. Давай, выкладывай, Малфой.  
— Да пошел ты, Поттер, больно нужен ты кому! — Хорек снова вскочил на ноги, яростно сжимая в руках палочку. — Да из тебя даже псина такая же, как… как…  
Он запнулся, не в силах найти сравнения и Поттер, усмехнувшись, нарочито медленно спрятал палочку в карман. С Малфоем сейчас было интересно, как никогда и вдвое интереснее было от того, что тот, хотя и размахивал в руках палочкой, не пытался перейти от угроз к заклинаниям. Гарри бросил на порозовевшего от злости слизеринца быстрый взгляд и мысленно пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, Малфой все-таки не такой уж Хорек.  
— Слушай, Малфой, мы ведь договорились. Я исполняю твои странные мечты о собаке, а ты действуешь заодно со мной. Вот и давай, рассказывай, в чем там дело с твоими снами.  
— Я не помню, чтобы ты начал исполнять свою часть сделки! — с шипящей яростью выплюнул тот. — Я тебе уже скомандовал один раз — прочь отсюда! Неужели тебе даже это непонятно, тупая ты псина?!  
— Скажи — и я уйду. А до тех пор можешь развлекаться какими-нибудь командами, не требующими моего отсутствия.  
Малфой смерил его ненавидящим взглядом и, скривившись, с издевкой усмехнулся.  
— Неужто опустишься до выполнения собачьих команд перед слизеринцем? Ну-ну, Поттер, ну и низко же ты пал, после того, как воевать стало не с кем.  
Слова Маалфоя попали в цель, уязвив и Гарри готов был уже снова вытащить из кармана палочку, а то и вовсе, как в первую ночь, бросится в маггловскую драку на кулаках, когда внезапно сообразил, что Хорек только лишь провоцирует. Ждет, когда он сорвется, чтобы разорвать их договоренность. Поттер помедлил и, собрав всю волю в кулак, улыбнулся.  
— Ну?  
Это «ну», кажется, огрело Малфоя, не хуже пощечины. Он замер растерянно, а затем, вновь нахмурившись, холодно выплюнул.  
— Голос, Поттер.  
Гарри хмыкнул, усмехнувшись и небрежно кивнул головой.  
— Гав-гав, Малфой. Что-то еще?  
Тот замер, скривившись, испытывающе глядя в ответ. А затем в один момент словно бы смирился, выдохнув и снова опускаясь на край кровати.  
— Ладно, допустим. Хорошо. Голос, да… — как-то совсем не по-Малфоевски пробормотал он, собираясь с мыслями, а затем еще раз вздохнув, продолжил. — Ладно, хорошо, Поттер. Приняли. Кошмары бесформенные, не четкие, в основном состоящие из криков и боли и постоянного появления Темной Метки. Сначала я думал, что это просто нервы, а потом понял, что это их месть. Проклятье Пожирателей. И, к сожалению, как бы мне не хотелось надеяться — это только начало.  
Гарри молчал, задумчиво глядя на Малфоя, такого измученного и усталого сейчас. И опять, кажется, покорного и послушного. Такой Малфой, казалось, сочетал не сочетаемое — неожиданно искренни нравился Гарри и внушал какое-то беспокойство. И все же ему хотелось как-то помочь, не ожидая даже каких-то уступок взамен.  
— Знаешь, Малфой… Я знаю одно заклинание, которое должно бы помочь тебе. Когда-то оно спасало меня и очень дорого мне, так что цени, какой сокровенной тайной я делюсь с тобой. — Поттер, усмехнулся, снова доставая палочку.  
Наверное, Гермиона будет не против, что он поделился ее заклятьем с Малфоем. А если и будет — уже поздно. Пожалуй, и обида, и злость подруги, если она только узнает, стоят того, чтобы не видеть больше бывшего врага таким, каким он был этим утром.  
Показывая Малфою спасительное заклинание и с удивлением наблюдая, как внимательно он слушает, Поттер в очередной раз подумал, что, пожалуй, не хочет больше называть его Хорьком.

*

Пожалуй, последнее, чего ждал Гарри после этой странной встречи с Малфоем и не менее странного разговора в его комнате, так это что их договоренность о вечерней охоте на Пожирателей еще в силе. Тем не менее, когда в спину уходящего гриффиндорца прилетело холодное — «И не забудь узнать у своей подружки, как именно выглядят стрелки на семь часов — ждать тебя больше пяти минут я не собираюсь, Поттер», он был поражен.  
Чем именно Гарри был обязан такой снисходительности парень точно не знал, да и знать особенно не хотел. Разве что точно знал, что благодарность за спасительное заклинание здесь не при чем — Поттер хорошо успел запомнить, что Малфой не благодарит за то, о чем не просит. Раньше это бесило его, а сейчас Гарри с удивлением поймал себя на том, что находит эту сторону несносного слизеринца забавной и даже, — о Мерлин! — милой.  
Словно бегая от этих дурацких мыслей Гарри бесцельно бродил по Хогвартсу, не зная, куда деться на оставшийся час, но точно зная, что путь в Гриффиндорскую башню, с насупленным Роном и строгой Гермионой ему точно заказан. Поттер бездумно пересекал коридоры, поднимался и спускался по лестнице и, если уж быть совсем честным с собой, просто убивал время в ожидании семи часов.  
В коридорах было на удивление мало народу — видимо, большинство студентов предпочитали проводить время либо в библиотеке, либо за занятиями куда более интересными, чем бессмысленное шатание по замку. Пару раз, конечно, ему встречались на пути знакомые, но короткие приветствия и быстрые рукопожатия не занимали много времени и до семи все еще, казалось, безбожно далеко. Дольше прочих Гарри занимал встреченный в коридоре четвертого этажа Симус, которому парень долго пытался объяснить, что они вовсе не поссорились с Гермионой и Роном, но все равно не нужно им говорить, что Финниган его видел. Минут через пятнадцать приятель с горем пополам пообещал «почему-то» не рассказывать никому об их встрече и был таков. Гарри с минуту проводил его взглядом, дождавшись, пока ирландец скроется из виду, а затем решил понемногу двигаться в сторону выхода из Хогвартса. Но стоило ему только развернуться, как Поттер врезался в кого-то рейвенкловца.  
— Извини, — сдавленно пробормотал Гарри, глядя на мальчишку лет пятнадцать, кажется, четверокурсника.  
Тот вскинул на Гарри неожиданно яростный взгляд и совсем по-Малфоевски поморщившись, прошел мимо, задев его плечом.  
— Думаешь, если ты народной герой, то перед тобой все должны расступаться? -хмуро бросил напоследок подросток и быстро скрылся за поворотом.  
Гарри какое-то время постоял, растерянно хлопая глазами, а затем усмехнувшись, пожал плечами. Этому паршивцу зеленая форма Слизерина пошла бы куда больше.  
Неторопливо возобновив свой путь Гарри еще на подходе к Иве заметил, что на расстояние от нее неторопливо перетаптывается с ноги на ногу знакомая фигура.  
— Разве я опоздал? — удивленно поинтересовался он, со спины подходя к хмурому Малфою.  
Тот вздрогнул, отвернувшись от леса, за которым так внимательно наблюдал и бросил быстрый, недовольный взгляд на подошедшего.  
— Меньше вопросов, Поттер. К ноге, рядом и за мной.  
Гарри невольно усмехнулся и, кивнув, пристроился рядом со слизеринцем. Когда тот бросил на него недовольный взгляд, парень только невинно пожал плечами.  
— Рядом — значит рядом, я знаю команды.  
— Хоть в лесу к дереву тебя привязывай, такого сообразительного, — хмыкнув, неопределенно бросил Малфой, уверенным шагом направляясь к лесу.  
На самом деле Поттер не знал, как они собираются искать в огромном Запретном Лесу кучку Пожирателей, но Малфой уверенно шел вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что знает, что делает и Гарри, поколебавшись с минуту, решил довериться ему. А тот, если и притворялся осведомленным, то делал это очень убедительно.  
Лес смыкался над ними неприступными, черными стенами, казалось, отрезая обратную дорогу к Хогвартсу. В какой-то момент Гарри не выдержал и абсолютно Роновским движением ткнул своего спутника локтем в бок.  
— Слушай, Малфой, ты сам-то знаешь, куда идти? — таинственным шепотом поинтересовался парень. — Лес большой, если что и если ты думаешь что можно просто так наткнуться…  
— Не суди всех по себе, Поттер! — раздраженно цыкнул на него Малфой, впрочем, без привычной ярости. — Если ты и впрямь достаточно туп, чтобы просто бродить по лесу, то я знаю, куда идти.  
— И откуда же? — подозрительно поинтересовался он, останавливаясь и буравя внимательным взглядом спину своего попутчика.  
Малфой сделал еще несколько шагов, словно не замечая, что Поттер отстал. Но не прошел он и пяти шаков, как остановился, помедлив, а затем резко развернувшись, быстро вернулся к Гарри и яростно сгребая его за воротник.  
— Если хочешь меня в чем-то обвинить, Поттер, то говори прямо, избавь меня от твоей тактичности!  
— Я и говорю прямо, — спокойно отозвался тот, не пытаясь вырваться, но смерив Малфоя тяжелым взглядом. — Я прямо спрашиваю, откуда ты знаешь, куда идти?  
Малфой помедлил, сверкнув на него злым взглядом, а затем, хмыкнув, резко отпустил, отступив назад.  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь это место, Поттер. Не ты ли сам там впервые встретил Темного Лорда?  
Гарри растерялся, машинально поправляя ворот мантии и удивленно глядя на спутника.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну и короткая у тебя память, Поттер! — недовольно фыркнул Малфой, впрочем, успокаиваясь. — Если ты забыл, то так и быть, напомню — мы идем к той поляне, где на первом курсе видели Темного Лорда, пьющего кровь единорога.  
Гарри поперхнулся.  
— И это ты называешь «короткой памятью»?! Когда это было!  
— Не так уж бесконечно давно. — бросил помрачневший слизеринец, снова отворачиваясь и вновь быстро устремляясь куда-то вглубь леса.  
Гарри, опомнившись, быстро догнал его и, по-свойски положив на плечо руку, только улыбнулся в ответ на яростный взгляд.  
— А ты, значит, все помнишь, Малфой? Я и не думал, что ты так хорошо запоминаешь все наши встречи.  
— Не бери на себя слишком много — для меня это тоже была первая встреча с Темным Лордом, — хмуро бросил парень, впрочем, от внимательного взгляда Поттера не укрылось, что тот слишком старательно отводит глаза.  
Гарри усмехнулся и убирать руки не стал, а Малфой, почему-то, не спешил ее сбрасывать.  
Еще немного они прошли в этой неудобной, глупой, но неуловимо приятной Поттеру позе, пока слизеринец, наконец, не скинул его руку, впрочем, тут же жестом приказывая остановиться и, сбавив шаг, осторожно выступил вперед. Только сейчас Гарри сообразил, что впереди между деревьями и впрямь появился просвет. При чем не просто просвет, а просвет освещаемый зеленоватым светом магических вспышек. Поттер помедлил, а затем тихонько подошел к Малфою, выглядывающему из-за дерева.  
— Я их не знаю… — тихо и как-то испуганно пробормотал тот, стоило только Гарри оказаться рядом.  
Поттер осторожно подвинул его, тоже всматриваясь в лица под конюшенными, почему-то не прикрытые железными масками.  
— А ты должен бы всех Пожирателей знать в лицо? — хмурым шепотом поинтересовался Поттер, бросив короткий взгляд на побледневшего Малфоя.  
Тот поджал губы, нахмурившись, бросил в ответ тяжелый взгляд, но вопреки ожиданиям не стал ругаться или язвить, почти сразу сдаваясь.  
— В Хогвартсе - да, — явно нехотя признался блондин.  
Гарри хотел было что-то сказать, как взгляд его внезапно зацепился за лицо одного из Пожирателей, неожиданно ярко осветившееся вспышкой заклинания. Парень вспомнил его не сразу, некоторое время напряженно хмурясь и мучая свою память, а затем, сдавленно охнул, не думая схватив Малфоя за руку и отступил с ним назад.  
— Ты не поверишь… — тихо шепнул он, делая еще один шаг в тень деревьев. — Там парень… Я видел его сегодня! Он даже не слизеринец — он с Рейвенкло! Мелочь несчастная, вшивый четверокурсник!  
— Такого быть не может! Слизеринцы… Только Слизеринцы могут..!  
Договорить распалившийся Малфой не успел, потому что Гарри резко зажал ему рот рукой и, грубо прижав к себе, быстро поволок обратно в сторону Хогвартса. Впрочем, где-то на полпути тот отбился, брезгливо сбросив с себя руку Поттера и, отстранившись, хмуро поплелся рядом, не говоря больше ни слова.  
Но Гарри был слишком возбужден, чтобы оставлять все свои мысли при себе, не нарушая благородного молчания.  
— Нет, ты только подумай, Малфой! — повторял он раз за разом, пока они быстрым шагом возвращались к воротам. — Он даже войны толком не понюхал, не участвовал даже, а туда же! С каких пор у нас рейвенкловцы служат Воландеморту и пускают Темные Метки? Может, он под «Империо»? Хотя не похоже, я эту гнусь встретил в коридоре — вылитый слизеринец!  
— Заткнись, Поттер! — наконец не выдержал Малфой, резко вскинув на него злой взгляд, - Фу! Тихо! Замолчи! Сделай уже что-нибудь, чтобы я тебя не слышал! От тебя никакого толка, никчемная ты псина!  
Гарри споткнулся, останавливаясь и отставая. В первый момент он хотел было оскорбиться, наорав, а то и набросившись на слизеринца с кулаками, но внезапно понял, что для этого у него не хватает злости. Не то чтобы не хватает, даже — ее просто нет. Малфой стал называть его псиной в каких-то безвыходных, тупиковых для него самого случаях и Поттер неожиданно понял, что это странное обзывательство не злит, а смешит его. И поняв это Гарри рассмеялся даже с каким-то облегчением.  
— Ну нет, Малфой, таких команд нет, так что терпи.  
— Всегда остается Остолбеней… — хмуро пробормотал тот в ответ, но слова его звучали нисколько не убедительно.  
Гарри усмехнулся еще раз и прибавил шага, догоняя Малфоя.

*

Школьные будни проходили ничем не примечательными — Рон дулся, Гермиона настаивала на дополнительных занятиях, а Гарри весь день думал только о том, когда же стемнеет и он пойдет патрулировать коридоры, теперь уже чуть больше зная о противнике. А еще Поттер был вынужден признать, что чем больше он думает о своей охоте на Пожирателей, тем больше он думает и о Малфое. Думает и не чувствует ни прежней ненависти, ни прежнего раздражения. Хорек не то, что не бесил его одним своим видом — больше и хорьком-то не был. Был не в меру заносчивым, скрытным засранцем, не привыкшим подпускать к себе людей, уверенный, что сам справится со своими проблемами и стойко переносящим насмешки и оскорбления всего Хогвартса. Для Гарри уже почти привычно стало смотреть на завтраках, обедах и ужинах, как Малфой не отрываясь от еды останавливает в воздухе мелкие снаряды и самому почти задыхаться от желания встать и сказать всем этим впавшим в детство идиотам, чтобы они перестали использовать Драко, как козла отпущения.  
И, кстати, что волновало Гарри чуть ли не больше прочего — он начал иногда мысленно называть слизеринца по имени. Впрочем, когда мысли уходили в эту степь Поттер нещадно отдергивал себя, готовый погрузиться даже в ненавистные доклады.  
Но любые мысли отходили на второй план, когда время отбоя открывало для Гарри пути к действию.  
В очередной раз петляя по коридорам и разглядывая карту, Поттер внезапно поймал себя на том, что ищет в нарисованных коридорах следы Д. Малфоя. Какое-то время парень убеждал себя, что просто беспокоится, как бы тот в одиночку не решил пойти в лес, а затем, не выдержав, плюнул на все, и уверенно направился в подземелье. Гарри просто убедится, что Малфой спокойно спит в своей кроватке и не рыпается — и будет таков.  
В подземельях было пусто и тихо, да и дверь уже привычно отворилась по паролю, но стоило ему заглянуть внутрь, как у Поттера перехватило дыхание и парень неосознанно сжал в руках палочку до побелевших костяшек. Ощущение дежавю накрыло в один момент, но теперь оно несло не только воспоминания о собственных мучениях, но еще и злость вперемешку с беспокойством.  
Прежде, чем Гарри успел подумать, он уже метнулся вперед, схватив Малфоя за плечи и резко подняв с постели, несколько раз грубо тряхнув в воздухе.  
— Просыпайся ты, чертов Хорек! — проорал Поттер прежде, чем успел сообразить, что говорит и делает.  
Бледный даже для себя-обычного Малфой резко распахнул глаза, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух. Видя, что тот проснулся, Гарри стало чуть легче, хотя он все равно слишком резко отдернул руки, позволив все еще потерянному со сна слизеринцу беспомощно упасть на матрас.  
— Какого черта, Малфой?! — поняв, что не может успокоиться, не высказавшись, заорал Гарри, — Ты слишком гордый, да?! Лучше будешь задыхаться ночами от кошмара, чем пользоваться заклинанием с чужого плеча?! Ты такой кретин, да, Малфой? Такой непроходимый кретин?!  
Малфой не говорил ни слова, просто лежал, растерянно моргая и глядя в потолок. Затем тяжело вздохнул и, закрыв лицо руками, тихо пробормотал.  
— Я не знаю, что ты делаешь в моей комнате ночью, Поттер, но, будь так добр — пошел вон.  
— И не подумаю! — снова взвился Гарри, было выговорившись, а теперь злясь с новой силой. — Если уж я сторожевой пес, Малфой, то и получай по полной — я никуда уходить не собираюсь! Хотел, чтоб бежали рядом? Хотел, чтоб сторожили? Поздравляю, Малфой, вот он я! Но лучше заткнись и терпи — пока я твой сторожевой пес, я буду сторожить!  
Слизеинец пару мгновений полежал спокойно, тяжело дыша, словно бесящегося Поттера в его комнате и вовсе не было, а затем резко сел, зло сверкнув глазами на названного гостя.  
— Что ты пристал ко мне, Поттер?! Что прицепился?! Какая тебе, черт побери, разница, как я сплю ночами?!  
— Считай, что я сторожу, Малфой! Гав, чертов гордый Хорек, гав!  
— Ах ты! .. - тот, кажется, захлебнулся возмущением, не в силах подобрать слова, пару раз открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, а потом махнул в воздухе рукой, падая обратно на подушку. Малфой полежал было, хмуро глядя в потолок, а потом, внезапно фыркнул. Затем еще раз. И еще, пока фырканье не перешло в смех, хоть и немного нервный.  
— Из тебя выходит отвратительная псина, Поттер. Ты не знаешь никаких команд и являешься без приглашения, но зато всюду суешь свой любопытный нос.  
Гарри растерянно смотрел на смеющегося Малфоя и не мог вспомнить, чтобы вообще когда-либо увидел его таким. Помедлил, растерянно растрепав свои волосы, а затем, вздохнув, обессилено опустился на край кровати.  
— Почему ты не воспользовался заклинанием, Малфой? — тихо спросил Поттер напрямую.  
Тот глянул было на него, помедлив, а потом тяжело вздохнул, снова закрыв глаза.  
— Хочешь правду, Поттер? Хорошо, я скажу, а ты отстанешь от меня. У меня просто не получилось. Я накладывал заклинание, но оно не подействовало. Оно до отвращение простое, но все равно не подействовало. Может, я что-то напутал, а может, оно делалось специально для тебя. Настроено на твою магию и твою руку. Так или иначе, я просто не смог его наложить сам.  
Гарри сидел, не зная что делать и что сказать. Он молчал, чувствуя себя непроходимым, несправедливым идиотом и даже не сомневаясь в том, что сейчас неудержимо краснеет.  
— Я… я… Прости, Малфой. Я не знал… наорал… я… Прости.  
— Еще бы ты знал, — недовольно фыркнул тот и повернулся на бок, отворачиваясь к стене. — Ладно, зато теперь знаешь. А раз знаешь, будь другом — иди отсюда.  
— Но…  
— Поттер.  
— Хорошо, я уйду. Но раз уж я здесь, разреши мне еще раз наложить заклятье, раз уж оно индивидуальное.  
Малфой только пожал плечами, не оборачиваясь и Гарри с непонятной для себя радостью расценил это движение, как согласие. Быстро перевернувшись на кровати Поттер встал на колени, подползая ближе к своей жертве и, достав палочку, осторожно провел ею у него над головой, тихо шепнув заклятье.  
— Вот, все.  
— Да… хорошо. Эм… спасибо, Поттер.  
Гарри так опешил от этих слов, что так и замер, глупо улыбаясь.  
— Давай я тебя еще и усыплю? — воодушевленно предложил Гарри, не торопясь вставать.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — он не видел его лица, но в голосе Малфоя слышалась усмешка. — Не знаю, что будет, если навертеть заклинаний и проверять не хочу. Уймись, Поттер, я сейчас успокоюсь и засну. Можешь идти по свои собачьим делам.  
Гарри колебался, глядя на Малфоя и не решаясь сделать то, что сделать так хотел. А затем слизеринец еще раз тяжело вздохнул и Поттер не сдержался. Опережая любые возражения, он улегся рядом, забыв скинуть обувь и аккуратно погладил Драко по голове.  
— Думаю, мои собачьи дела пока еще здесь, — тихо шепнул Поттер, запуская пятерню в шелковые, светлые волосы, бережно перебирая их.  
Малфой дернулся в первый момент, кажется, собираясь обернуться, но остановился на полпути и замер, не говоря больше ни слова. Словно и не видел вовсе ничего и не чувствовал, но от Гарри не укрылось, как тот иногда вздрагивал от особенно нежных прикосновений. Подумав, Поттер решил, что такое молчаливое согласие его вполне удовлетворит и продолжил гладить Малфоя, пока его дыхание окончательно не выровнялось, сменившись тихим сопением.  
Тихонько уходя из комнаты и аккуратно запирая за собой дверь Гарри впервые в полной мере осознал и признался сам себе, в какую же беду он попал, когда согласился стать сторожевым псом вчерашнего Хорька.

*

Гарри готов был договориться сам с собой, что вчерашней ночи никогда не было, если бы идиот-Малфой сам не бросил за завтраком на него несколько взглядов. Поттер и сам не понимал до этого, насколько пристально смотрит на него, пока не поймал два быстрых, скользящих взгляда и один долгий, хмурый, внимательный и красноречивый. Не пропустить ни одного мог только преданно пялящийся человек. Понять каждый из них — и вовсе только сторожевой пес. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что в первый раз Малфой не сдержался, позволив себе единственный раз глянуть в сторону гриффиндорского стола и поймав на себе внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз сразу же отвернулся. Второй раз парень обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Поттер больше на него не пялится и опять перехватив чужой взгляд еще краем глаза снова поспешил ретироваться. А на третий раз Малфой не выдержал, резко оборачиваясь и прямо отвечая взглядом глаза в глаза и Гарри прекрасно понимал, что если бы только это был бы разговор, то уже выслушал бы кучу оскорблений.  
Поняв все это Поттер невольно усмехнулся, донельзя довольный собой и быстро подмигнув вмиг покрасневшему от ярости —, а от чего ж еще? — Малфою и с необычайным для себя аппетитом вернулся к завтраку.  
Драко поймал его только перед последней парой, подкараулив в коридоре по пути к общему зельеварению. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что чужих шагов еще даже не слышно Малфой схватил за грудки терпеливо ожидающего продолжения Поттера, с силой прижав к стене.  
— Я не знаю, что это вчера было, Поттер, но если что-то подобное повторится снова…  
Тот, казалось, задыхался от злости и Гарри не сумел справиться с собой, дразнящие усмехнувшись и вопросительно вскинув бровь.  
Впрочем, ни слова при этом не произнеся.  
Малфой сначала побелел, потом покраснел и неубедительно встряхнул свою жертву.  
— Если об этом только кто-нибудь узнает, клянусь тебе, Поттер…  
— О чем узнает? — покладисто переспросил тот, впрочем, все еще усмехаясь.  
Драко оборвался, помедлив, затем тихо хмыкнул и, наконец, опустил руки.  
Гарри к большому своему удивлению почувствовал укол разочарования.  
— Молодец, Поттер, послушная псина. Забудь все к чертовой матери, ты просто подловил меня вчера.  
— И подловлю в любой другой раз, если ты будешь спать без заклинаний.  
Он небрежно пожал плечами, излишне внимательно занимаясь смятой только что мантией, но все равно заметил краем глаза, как Малфой вздрогнул.  
— Заклинание… — неожиданно севшим голосом повторил он.  
— Да, заклинание, — приободрившись, подтвердил Поттер. — Которое могу накладывать только я. Которое было бы тебе весьма кстати хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не поймаем Пожирателей. Припоминаешь?  
Малфой бросил на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья, но промолчал.  
Гарри подождал немного. Минуту, вторую… Терпением он никогда не отличался и когда ожидание ему надоело, парень недовольно тряхнул лохматой головой.  
— Ладно, Малфой, как хочешь. Тогда до новых встреч.  
И повернулся, собираясь уходить. В конце концов, впереди были еще занятия.  
— Подожди! — тот резко подался вперед, ловя Гарри за руку, но отпуская в тот же миг, когда он остановился, удивленно оборачиваясь. — Заклинание… — Драко помялся, подбирая слова и стараясь не смотреть на Поттера, — в общем, если ты и впрямь такой благородный, то мог бы вечером перед отбоем наложить его на меня.  
— Это просьба, Малфой? — бровь парня удивленно дернулась, но он не сводил с притихшего блондина внимательный взгляд.  
— Просьба… — пробормотал Малфой, нервно облизывая губы. А затем резко вскинулся, сверкая глазами. — Ладно, я понял, Поттер! Сдулось твое хваленое благородство, переживу. Бывай!  
Он отворачивался, когда уже Гарри подался вперед, как недавно делал это Малфой, но поймав его за руку не отпустил ее, когда тот обернулся. Напротив, даже сделал шаг вперед, внимательно глядя в серые глаза.  
— Я сделаю это. — тихо проговорил он почти в самое лицо напряженного слизеринца, — Но не из «хваленого благородства». Оно у нашего брата на змеях заканчивается. Я сделаю это, как твой сторожевой пес, раз уж твой покой стал моей заботой.  
Малфой все еще стоял на месте, не шевелясь, когда Поттер отпустил его, отступил на шаг и абсолютно изменившись в лице привычно улыбнулся.  
— И, кстати, сегодня в восемь около Ивы, мистер Малфой.  
Гарри ушел больше не оборачиваясь, заставляя себя не оборачиваться, веля себе не смотреть на Драко, но пока сам не свернул за угол Поттер так и не услышал, чтобы Малфой сделал хоть шаг.

*

Настроение почему-то было на высоте. Не то дневной разговор с Малфоем приободрил его, не то то, что тот и правда покорно приплелся к восьми часам вечера в указанное место. Так или иначе, но бодро бредя по тропе чуть впереди слизеринца Гарри казалось, что четверо таинственных Пожирателей для него не опаснее кучки разъяренных пикси. Те, конечно, тоже были существами неприятными, но и не смертельными.  
Малфой, кажется, не разделял его настроя, но Поттер сам и не ждал этого от вечно раздраженного слизеринца. Хватало и того, что тот покорно плелся следом. Теперь уже Гарри не нужна была его помощь, чтобы добраться до места проведения ритуалов и хватало того, что Драко просто не отстает. Впрочем, Поттер не мог не заметить, с каким отчаянным видом Малфой бредет позади, но никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы приободрить блондина.  
— Эй, Малфой… — чтобы хоть как-то разрядить атмосферу, бодро бросил он через плечо, —, а ты правда помнишь, как мы здесь бродили на первом курсе?  
— С трусливым псом и идиотским очкариком? — хмыкнув, язвительно отозвался тот. — Такое сложно забыть, поверь мне, Поттер.  
— О, то есть я впечатлил тебя больше, чем Темный Лорд? — еще веселее поинтересовался Гарри, впрочем, не спеша оборачиваться.  
Простой полу-шутливый вопрос, подначка, легкая издевка, но Поттеру почему-то казалось, что он ступил на скользкую дорожку и играет сейчас с огнем. И это чувство только подтвердилось, пока Гарри чувствовал, как холодный комок сжимается в животе в ожидание ответа Малфоя.  
— Можно и так сказать, — наконец негромко бросил тот и Гарри с ужасом понял, как расслабляется. — А теперь отстань от меня и заткнись, пожалуйста. Мы уже почти пришли.  
Поттер легко пожал плечами и покорно кивнул — поляна впереди уже и впрямь виднелась из-за деревьев.  
Как и в прошлый раз они сбавили шаг, подходя ближе к месту встречи Пожирателей. Те не разочаровали и были на месте в полном составе. В этот раз никаких вспышек не было, они просто стояли в кругу, вырисовывая палочками в воздухе какие-то фигуры.  
— Ты понимаешь, что происходит? — тихо поинтересовался Гарри у слизеринца.  
Малфой вместо ответа внезапно схватил Поттера за запястье, с силой сжав его руку. Только сейчас Гарри, наконец, увидел Драко, на которого прежде всю дорогу даже и не смотрел. Бледнее обычного, с покусанными в некоторых местах до крови губами, он словно бы шел сюда, как на плаху.  
— Малфой… — тихо позвал парень и тут же почувствовал, как тот снова с силой сжал его руку, кажется, призывая замолчать.  
Он неотрывно смотрел за происходящем, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша.  
Пожиратели тем временем двинулись по кругу, продолжая выводить в воздухе узоры. А затем, резко остановились, что-то выкрикнули, вскинув вверх палочки. В небо тут же устремились клубы черного дыма.  
Гарри уже знал, что это такое, но именно Малфой произнес это вслух.  
— Темная Метка! - и, кажется, сам не понял, как громко сказал это.  
Взгляды Пожирателей резко метнулись в их сторону и прежде, чем Поттер успел что-то сообразить, слизеринец резко толкнул его, сваливая в кусты, а сам очертя голову бросился обратно в сторону Хогвартса.  
Поттер еще лежал на земле, растерянно моргая и пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать, когда над ним стремительно пронесся зеленоватый огонек следящего заклинания, устремляясь следом за Малфоем. Впрочем, Пожиратели так и не сделали попытки его догнать, вместо этого, почему-то, поспешно скрывшись в глубине леса.  
Полежав в кустах еще с минуту и переведя дыхание Гарри попытался сообразить, что именно произошло. Во-первых, Пожиратели видели их и теперь, скорее всего, сменят место своих ритуалов. Во-вторых, Малфой снова повел себя, как Хорек, предпочитая сбежать, бросив его, Поттера, на растерзание слугам Воландеморта. Конечно же, слизеринец ничего ему не был должен, но по какой-то причине за эти несколько дней, проведенных с ним рядом Гарри перестал уже ждать от него Малфоевских поступков.  
— Ну и дурак ты, Поттер. Чего ты ждал? — невесело рассмеялся он и, поднимаясь на ноги, неторопливо побрел в сторону школы.

*

Гарри чувствовал себя немного предателем, но все равно не смог заставить себя прошлой ночью пойти к Малфою, чтобы наложить на него заклинание, хоть они и договаривались до этого днем. Слишком болезненным оказалось разочарование, слишком оглушительным. Впрочем, разочарование не помешало всю ночь мучатся бессонницей, представляя уже так знакомо разметавшегося в кровати Драко. Сколько Поттер не отгонял от себя эти мысли, он снова и снова видел, как выгибается в кровати тонкое тело, как светлые волосы липнут к вспотевшему лбу, как искривляются тонкие губы в болезненных гримасах. Пару раз Гарри даже почти вставал, хватался за карту и мантию, но в последний момент отдергивал себя и почти силой заставлял лечь обратно.  
Так или иначе, но к утру на нем лица не было. А когда на завтрак приплелся помятый, чуть ли не до прозрачности бледный Малфой, стало еще хуже. Гарри стоило только один раз взглянуть на него, как не осталось ни следа ни от оскорбленной гордости, ни от обиды, ни от разочарования. Только глухая злость на себя, так и не явившегося вчера в спальню Драко и щемящая боль где-то в груди.  
Кусок не лез в горло и Гарри с невероятным трудом досидел до окончания завтрака. Впрочем, не общего, а только для Малфоя. Когда тот, почти не притронувшись к еде, поднялся и чуть шатаясь направился прочь Поттер заставил себя остаться на месте, досчитав до десяти и только после этого кинулся следом.  
Он нагнал Драко на лестнице, ведущей в подземелье и прежде, чем тот успел возмутиться или оттолкнуть его, сгреб в охапку, прижимая к холодной стене.  
— Поттер? .. — почему-то не зло, а удивленно пробормотал Малфой, а в следующий миг, словно проснувшись, яростно уперся руками в его грудь, — Ты что творишь, Поттер?! Неужели у тебя других занятий нет, кроме как меня доставать?!  
— Я же сторожевой пес, ты что, забыл? — хмыкнув, тихо пробормотал Гарри, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы. Плевать, плевать почему Драко убежал вчера, плевать, что он подумает о нем сейчас и плевать, почему сам Поттер это делает. Ему просто хочется и этого достаточно.  
— Забыл. Так же, как ты забыл про свое долбанное заклятье. — тихо прошипел слизеринец, все еще упираясь в его грудь, но уже, кажется, с куда меньшим рвением.  
Гарри прикусил губу — на это ему и впрямь нечего было ответить.  
— Прости, я…  
— Не важно, Поттер. Что бы ты там не сказал, меня это абсолютно не интересует.  
— Но…  
— И оправдываться передо мной ты не должен, Поттер. Расслабься и катись к своим друзьям.  
— Оправдываться? — на мгновение Гарри захлестнула волна возмущения и он ослабил хватку, хмуро глянув на парня в своих руках. — Это ты предпочел вчера смыться, бросив меня под носом у Пожирателей.  
— Бросив? .. — переспросил неожиданно в момент присмиревший Малфой.  
От этой перемены Гарри растерялся и поспешно повторил про себя то, что только что сказал. Да нет, вроде все верно. И в подтверждение своей уверенности еще раз повторил:  
— Вчера ты бросил меня в лесу, а сам смылся. Что, забыл уже?  
— Смылся, значит… — тихо пробормотал тот, опустив глаза в пол и вдруг неожиданно горько усмехнулся. — Ну да, я же Малфой. Все логично, верно, Поттер? Ты разве ждал чего-то другого?  
Гарри совсем запутался в происходящем.  
— Подожди, но если…  
— Никаких «если», Поттер! — резко вскинулся Драко, неожиданно начав вырываться с таким остервенелым рвением, что Гарри испугавшись, что тот случайно что-то себе вывихнет, отпустил его, отступив на шаг назад. — Мы попробовали действовать вместе — у нас не получилось!  
Поттер хотел было что-то сказать, но Малфой, заметив это, резко перебил.  
— У меня, у меня не получилось! Доволен, Поттер?! А теперь будь добр, забудь всю эту чушь про псов и катись жить своей жизнью! Ты меня уже вконец достал! — А затем добавил с каким-то надрывом, — у меня из-за тебя одни только проблемы!  
Гарри стоял, пораженно глядя на Драко и не зная, что сказать. Тот тяжело перевел дыхание, машинально проведя рукой по идеально уложенным волосам и, наконец отлипнув от стены, прошел мимо, даже не задев его.  
Стоило чужим шагам затихнуть в конце лестницы, как Поттер тихо взвыл сквозь зубы и с силой ударил кулаком по стене. Боль в руке лишь на секунду оттянула боль в груди.  
Глупо было сейчас обманывать себя — за эти дни Гарри Поттер успел влюбиться в Драко Малфоя. Но как с этим быть теперь он просто не знал.

*

Все следующие пары Гарри провел, как в бреду. Вместо слов учителей он слышал слова Драко, вместо заклятий и схем на доске — горькая усмешка слизеринца. Было ясно, как день, что Поттер где-то ошибся. В чем-то одном единственном, но очень важном. В чем-то, что мешало Малфою вырываться сначала и что заставило его так болезненно улыбаться в конце. Было совершенно понятно, что Гарри чем-то очень обидел его, но никак не мог понять, чем же именно. А выяснить это казалось невероятно важным.  
Между занятиями и вместо обеда Гарри отчаянно искал Драко, надеясь, что сможет поговорить с ним, выяснить, в чем дело и выторговать, выпросить, вымолить прощение. Но сколько бы Поттер не искал — его нигде не было. Судя по всему, Малфой очень не хотел с ним видеться и всеми правдами и неправдами избегал встречи с Гарри. Все, что ему удалось выяснить, так это то, что Драко сначала был в больничном крыле, потом к нему пришел какой-то приятель, который помог ему уйти и с тех пор он успешно скрывался.  
Сидя на трансфигурации Потер задумчиво перебирал варианты, кто же такой заботливый мог прийти за Малфоем? Вроде, такая взаимовыручка была не в духе змеиного факультета.  
Ответ пришел внезапно и вся кровь, кажется, отхлынула от лица Гарри, когда в голову пришла ужасная догадка.  
— С Вами все хорошо, мистер Поттер? — голос профессора МакГонагл звучал откуда-то издалека.  
— Нет, профессор… — сдавленно пробормотал тот, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Можно мне выйти?  
Женщина помедлила, кажется, больше для порядка, после чего строго кивнула.  
— Да, мистер Поттер. Будьте так любезны, сходите к мадам Помфри.  
Гарри машинально кивнул, но стоило ему выйти за двери кабинета, как он сломя голову ринулся в противоположную от больничного крыла сторону — в сторону Гриффиндорской башни.  
Ворвавшись в общую спальню Гарри дрожащими руками развернул карту, заплетаясь произнес заклинания и с ужасом зашарил глазами по схеме замка. Д. Малфоя нигде не было.  
Больше Поттеру ничего знать было не нужно. Он быстро вытащил из сундука мантию-невидимку и не чувствуя собственных ног помчался по коридорам и лестницам прочь из Хогвартса в сторону Запретного Леса.  
Идиот, идиот, какой же он был идиот! Сам идиот и Драко в кретины записал! Как он мог думать, что тот просто сбежал? То есть понятно, как и это только подтверждает, как плохо Гарри знает Драко Малфоя. Может он и был когда-то Хорьком и трусом, но дураком не был никогда. И ни за что не стал бы, как дурак хрустя ветками мчаться через лес, точно зная, что за ним по пятам мчится следящее заклинание. Да и Поттера он не просто толкнул, а оттолкнул прицельно в кусты, хорошие, надежные, густые — так что его не было видно ни людям, ни чарам. Бросил Поттера туда, откуда его было не видно и кинулся через лес, привлекая все внимание к себе. А потом покорно ушел с кем-то из больничного крыла.  
Сложно ли догадаться, с кем? Вместо ответа в памяти всплыли слова Малфоя — «потому что фанатиков должна куда больше интересовать месть предателям».  
Не чувствуя ног, забывая дышать, Гарри мчался сквозь лес, проклиная себя, что потратил весь день на пустые поиски, не догадавшись заглянуть в карту и заклиная Мерлина лишь об одном — только бы успеть.  
Когда Поттер вырвался сквозь кусты на поляну первое, что он увидел, был Малфой, без сознания сидящий у дерева. Заклинание крепко держало его руки над головой, а на голой груди, из-под распахнутой рубашки виднелся кровавый знак черепа и змеи.  
— Петрификус Тоталус!  
Один из Пожирателей замер, так и не успев обернуться. Прежде, чем кто-то успел опомниться, Гарри проорал заклятье еще дважды. Последний не стал дожидаться своей очереди, со всех ног умчавшись в лес. Гарри позволил ему это, уверенный, что уже этим вечером найдут и его. Интуиция, не раз оправдавшая себя во время войны, подсказывала, что по-настоящему опасен был только первый. Впрочем, сейчас Поттер не собирался заниматься ими, позволив себе разве что на ходу выпустить пар, одним коротким заклятьем раскидав обездвиженные тела по краям поляны.  
Быстро дойдя до Драко Гарри присел перед ним на корточки, нейтрализую связывающие его чары и тут же ловя бессознательное тело, безвольно упавшее ему в руки.  
Все еще не придя в себя, Поттер крепко прижал его к себе, зажмурившись и жадно вслушиваясь в слабое дыхание.  
Все было позади.

*

Малфоя привели в порядок в больничном крыле до нелепого быстро. Гарри всего лишь каких-то четыре часа собирался с духом, чтобы навестить слизеринца, а когда пришел туда, выяснилось, что Драко уже ушел в свою комнату.  
Но за то время, что Поттер потратил на моральную подготовку, он успел от профессора МакГонагл узнать все про Пожирателей. Оказалось, что их и Пожирателями было сложно назвать, хотя один из них и впрямь представлял угрозу. Некий Эрик Фостер, шестикурсник и слизеринец был достаточно сильным и талантливым магом, находящимся под «Империусом». Кто-то из настоящих Пожирателей напоследок подчинил себе этого ученика, оставив на его предплечье вместо Метки Воландеморда уродливый ожог-пародию и велев собирать всех, кто готов идти по стопам Лорда и в его честь казнить предателей. Трое остальных оказались всего лишь дураками-младшекурсниками, которые даже ожоги-метки себе ставить испугались, да и после пыток Малфоя немало струхнули. До тех пор, пока Эрик не привел на поляну покорного Драко младшие относились ко всему скорее, как к игре, чем как к настоящему преступлению.  
Последнее, что не понимал Гарри — какого черта Малфой сам поперся с Пожирателем на треклятую поляну?! Ответ знал только сам пострадавший и Поттер обязательно спросил бы его об этом… как только решился бы с ним заговорить.  
Не застав Малфоя в больничном крыле и, помаявшись еще немного, Гарри наконец пришел к выводу, что раз уж он так нервничает, то нужно хотя бы действовать по привычной, отработанной схеме — то есть явиться в подземелья после отбоя.  
И именно так Поттер и поступил.  
Дверь послушно поддалась и Гарри, осторожно надавив на ручку двери, прошел внутрь. К сожалению Малфой, кажется, уже спал, лежа на спине и закрыв глаза локтем. Поттер хотел было развернуться и уйти, как заметил в слабом свете палочки след от затягивающихся порезов на груди Драко, открытой чуть сползшим одеялом. Поттер тихо наложил заглушающие чары и осторожно подошел к кровати. Замер на мгновение, собираясь с духом, а затем потянулся, осторожно коснувшись края пореза.  
В ту же секунду Малфой ловко выбросил в сторону свободную руку, поймав незваного гостя за запястье и, чуть сдвинув с глаз локоть, задумчиво покосился на Гарри совсем не заспанными глазами.  
— Ну и что ты теперь делаешь у меня в комнате, Поттер? — как-то устало и одновременно примирительно поинтересовался Малфой.  
Тот вздрогнул, но попытки вырваться не предпринял.  
— Да вот… — пробормотал он, неловко улыбаясь. — Пришел зализывать твои раны.  
Драко помолчал. Затем вздохнул.  
— Ты меня уже спас — думаю, не правильно чего-то еще ждать от тебя. Считай, что наше маленькое приключение закончено, Поттер. И… считай, что я принял твои извинения.  
— Да я еще даже не извинялся! — возмущенно выпалил Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать и тут же пожалел об этом, видя, как помрачнел взгляд Малфоя.  
— И не собирался?  
Гарри помедлил, затем вздохнул.  
— Собирался.  
И задохнулся, когда Малфой неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ. Больше ни говорить, ни думать Поттер не мог. Не позволяя себе опомниться, а Драко — возмутиться, он резко подался вперед, накрывая его губы поцелуем. А когда тот, вместо того, чтобы отталкивать Гарри, ответил на поцелуй, заплетая пальцы в лохматые волосы и крепче прижимая к себе, Поттер окончательно понял, что сколько бы Малфой не ругался, он вряд ли скоро оставит его в покое.

*

Когда спустя час Гарри в блаженной неге нежился в чужой кровати, прижимая к себе тонкое, изящное тело и чувствуя его каждым дюймом обнаженной кожи, Драко неожиданно засуетился, поднимая голову с его плеча.  
— Это, конечно же, все замечательно, Поттер, — ясно было, что Малфой пытается взять свой обычный язвительный тон, но весь эффект смазывал заплетающийся язык и все еще прижимающееся к Гарри тело, —, но если ты думаешь, что мое мнение о гриффиндорцах хоть сколько-нибудь изменилось, то ты сильно заблуждаешься. У меня аллергия на кошек, а львы — те же драные кошки, только больше.  
Поттер на мгновение напрягся, чуть крепче сжав руку на плече слизеринца.  
— Но одну псину, думаю, я смогу выдержать рядом с собой некоторое время.  
Гарри с облегчением выдохнул, широко улыбаясь.  
— Некоторые породы, говорят, очень привязчивы и живут достаточно долго.  
Малфой хмыкнул, задумавшись.  
— Ну что ж… пожалуй, я могу потерпеть, — наконец, снисходительно заключил тот и положил голову обратно на плечо Поттера.  
— Гав, — довольно улыбнулся Гарри и лизнул Драко в висок.


End file.
